


The Gavel Falls

by DoubtingRabbit, Lenticular



Series: Tenzin's Affair 'verse [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenticular/pseuds/Lenticular
Summary: A smutty aside for Lenticular's fantastic Tarrlok/Tenzin epic, "Crawl Into My Heart" where the tension between Councilmen becomes a tryst. (Seriously, go read it and be converted to the pairing.)
Relationships: Tarrlok/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Tenzin's Affair 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Gavel Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crawl Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767682) by [Lenticular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenticular/pseuds/Lenticular). 



The gavel had fallen, the session had been dismissed, and the other council members milled about in the main hall and chit-chatted… but they all gave a wide berth round the last two men to hold the floor. They even cleared the way as Councilman Tenzin tore through them, too distracted by his excitement to take note as he crossed the floor, still red-faced and glaring at the one man who could get under his skin every single session.

"Councilman Tarrlok," he called out, as though his sights could be mistaken for being on anyone else in the massive hall. "I would like to have a word with you! A, ah… a further word."

"I'm very busy, Councilman Tenzin," responded Tarrlok, already striding off in a manner too sedate to be mistaken for him fleeing the approaching airbender. "Unlike you, I actually work for my constituents. If you have something to add to your preposterous nonsense from today's session, you'll have to tell me on the way."

"My constitu—!" Tenzin had begun in his bluster of outrage, but had to hurry to catch up with the other man. He lifted the edge of his robes to head after Tarrlok's long stride towards the Northern Tribe waterbender's offices. "Surely we don't need to resort to insults, Councilman Tarrlok."

Not that Tenzin hadn't been rather harsh in the debate before, but he  _ had _ held back his comment about 'overgrown hair loopies'.

Tarrlok stopped up short by his office door, turning to face Tenzin with a very sincere frown. "I would never, sir!" he said. "Resorting to insults is below elected officials. I assure you, if you have felt insulted by anything I said, it was because I spoke the truth."

With that, he smiled at the airbender and pushed open the door, slipping into his office. Inside it was cool compared to the rest of City Hall in the early autumn heat, as the air was chilled by the torrent of water streaming down one wall. The chill of the room helped Tenzin quiet himself a little; the sound of flowing water had always soothed him. But, as soon as he saw that self-contented look still hanging on Tarrlok's impeccably-carved face, his fury was back and burning in his cheeks as much as it ever had in the great hall.

"Do you even believe anything that you say?" Tenzin asked. "Or is it all for the sake of manipulation?!"

"You can't possibly be accusing me of lying," Tarrlok shot back, triumphant at the sight of Tenzin's red-faced fury. "You  _ are _ soft on crime, you  _ do _ take Triad activity too lightly, and your status  _ has _ gone to your head. If you didn't insist on bloviating in front of the rest of the Council, I wouldn't have to expose you to them either. Close the door, please; people are trying to work."

Tenzin had opened his mouth to respond, but the request stopped him in his tracks. "Oh! Yes, of course," he said and obediently closed the door behind him. Turning back on his heel, he continued, "But I certainly can accuse you of lying to manipulate the Council!"

"I'd be interested to hear how you think that accusation is well-founded," Tarrlok snapped, not interested in the slightest. Now, with the door closed, he felt secure enough to raise his voice as well. "Just because the rest of them see my point of view instead of yours doesn't mean I'm manipulating them, Tenzin; it means that your argument was stupid!"

"My  _ argument, _ " Tenzin said, closing the space across the massive office between them, "is one of moderation! Yours, and now a large part of the Council's, is one of outrage and unfounded conclusions. At least my proposals take the interests of the whole city into consideration, rather than my personal constituents!"

"Oh, I see, I see," Tarrlok said, eyes wide in mocking understanding. "Refusing to be tough on crime is good for the whole city, is it? Unchecked Triad activity stimulates the economy, does it, Tenzin?"

He was, of course, doing exactly what the airbender was accusing him of doing, but it was worth the loss to see Tenzin turn a fetching shade of purple.

"That—that is not my point!" Tenzin exclaimed, his voice reaching a higher pitch than usual and managing not to flounce. "But on that topic, how has your approach helped to lower the crime level or raise the economy?!"

"Forgive me if I don't have the numbers," Tarrlok said, voice acidic, "but I believe arrests are up  _ at least  _ fifteen percent. That's more than you," and he poked Tenzin hard in the chest, "ever managed with your oh-so-dainty policies!"

"Arrests!" Tenzin said with a scoffing laugh, and trying hard not to blush further. "Arrests mean nothing in comparison to lasting change and peace, Tarrlok! They inspire fear of the authorities, but how can you not understand that it is driving their sense of persecution?"

"Persecution! Oh, please! If people obey the law, they have nothing to fear. If someone feels persecuted by my efforts to curb crime, maybe they should stop being criminals!" He rolled his eyes and turned away, dismissing Tenzin with a flick of his hand. "But not to worry, here comes saintly Tenzin with his healing touch to whine about school funding."

"Hah! I suppose your suggestion would be to incarcerate the children instead?!"

Tarrlok gave him a freezing look over his shoulder. "If the children engage in crime," he said, enunciating, "then yes, they too should be punished."

Tenzin couldn’t have known the truth hidden under that glacial chill; the thought—the fantasy—of two bloodbending children caught in the act and being taken away. Even a prison would have been safer than home. And how  _ could _ he have known?

"That is where we fundamentally differ," Tenzin said, tone peevish and heated despite Tarrlok's iciness. "Even—no, especially! Especially children deserve a second chance, Councilman. An opportunity."

Tarrlok glared at the scenic waterfall he'd paid so much to have installed and said, "And what is prison if not a second chance? Away from their criminal heritage, their miscreant parents? For being so concerned about the children, Councilman, you don't seem to think through their opportunities." He gave Tenzin an insincere smile. "Now, please; I have to do my job. I didn't get it by virtue of being sired by the Avatar."

It was a sore spot he'd rather not have. Tenzin felt the umbrage rise from the pit of his stomach to his throat like a geyser, and before he could quite help himself, his mouth opened. "I suppose we can't all lie, cheat and manipulate ourselves into power."

"Oh, you sanctimonious prick," Tarrlok said before he could find a more diplomatic way to put it. "What do you know, Tenzin? How could you even begin to imagine the work it takes to earn your place?" He marched to the airbender, the better to meet him glare for glare. "You had everything handed to you from birth, and you have the actual audacity to judge how I got to where I am? No wonder you're soft on crime; it probably feels familiar to you!"

That his family would be accused of criminality drew a dry laugh from Tenzin. That Tarrlok would stoop to it made his brow furrow. And, that Tarrlok was so close, he couldn;t be blamed for the flare of emotions that overtook him…. Could he? He leapt hungrily on the waterbender and all but devoured his mouth in a furious kiss.

Tarrlok had known it was coming, of course, but in the heat of the argument he still managed to be surprised, making a startled noise against Tenzin's mouth. His hands came up, curled violently in the airbender's ridiculous saffron robes and yanked Tenzin off-balance, letting them stumble back towards the driftwood desk.

Not nearly as graceful as he might have hoped, Tenzin caught himself from falling directly onto his fellow Councilman, but still managed to land atop him on the surface of the desktop. Forearms pinning him back, Tenzin's fingers curled into Tarrlok's broad lapels and he pulled him up into the fierce kiss.

What breath was left in Tarrlok after he fell back on the desk was taken by that kiss, and he pushed into it, teeth closing briefly—and hard—around Tenzin's lower lip. His thigh hooked over the airbender's hip, pulling him off balance again.

"Always have to win, don't you?" growled Tenzin, low and muffled by the bite, his hips pulsing forward as Tarrlok dragged him into a full-body embrace.

Tarrlok laughed, low and husky, darting his tongue out to brush over the bitemark he'd left. "You make it so easy," he said. His fingers dug into Tenzin's back underneath the cape, manicured nails pressing through the linen. "I think you must like losing."

"Is a win with no substance worth it?" Tenzin asked, skin shivering beneath the effects of blunt nails and Tarrlok's honey-smoke voice. 

Tarrlok sneered, the expression hidden against Tenzin's bearded cheek, and said: "Any win is worth it." His hands slid off the airbender's back and to the intricate, traditional knots of his cord-belt instead. "That's why you make such a shit politician, Tenzin," he continued, undoing the knots with the ease of experience, "you're willing to take a loss."

Tarrlok's clothes, thankfully, required less expertise to strip off, and Tenzin met the insult with silence as he pushed off the crisp blue coat to lay beneath them and slipped the long thin buttons of his vest open and the buckle at his waist undone to join it... and a hiss as his body was revealed.

"Oh, sure," hummed Tarrlok, his voice level despite the cool, damp air on his skin, "ignore the conversation when it lays your flaws out. You always do." The cord fell to the ground, and Tarrlok pulled free those ridiculously unfashionable pants, sliding a hand down to grab Tenzin's cock.

Responding to his touch by springing into the palm of his warm hand, Tenzin's voice was level when he said, "Some arguments, Tarrlok, are not worth responding to."

Tarrlok gestured snottily with his free hand. "See, this is why you never win an argument," he said. "You think you're allowed the freedom of dignity in politics, and you're horrifyingly wrong. No wonder it took nepotism to get you your position." His other hand, undeterred, ran over Tenzin's length, coaxing him harder.

Bending over Tarrlok, Tenzin nipped at his earlobe and whispered, "I guess we will have to see who lasts longer, no?" as he throbbed in his skillful hand.

Tarrlok blinked and drew back to look at Tenzin in mock disbelief. "Is that a challenge?" he demanded. "Are you challenging me? Are you sure that's wise, Councilman, given your track record?"

A peculiar and unreadable light in his eye as he held Tarrlok's gaze before he kissed him silent, holding him down on the desk once more and grinding into his hand. They would have to see, wouldn't they? Tenzin wasn't too worried about the outcome as he worked open Tarrlok's trousers and returned the favor by freeing his cock.

Tarrlok laughed, on the wrong side of mocking, but flopped back onto his discarded coat and let Tenzin do as he pleased. "Well, I wish you luck," he said to the ceiling, still amused. He ran his thumb over the crown of Tenzin's cock, teasing at the slit. "I do have a head start. Pun intended."

Tenzin pulled off Tarrlok's trousers and sent them to fold over the back of the chair with a gust of air before turning his attention back to him. Not that Tenzin didn't know how to get Tarrlok off quickly, but if this was the form of debate, he would drag this out as much as he could. He ducked in for another kiss and a soft bite to Tarrlok's long throat.

The kiss was greeted with a smirk, and the bite with a low gasp, Tarrlok's eyes falling shut for a moment at the thrill that sent down his chest. When he found his voice again, it was rough, but he still managed to say, "No marks. Not above the collar." Still, his body betrayed him, head falling back to bare his throat.

"If you didn't wear such a high collar, I suppose that would be a problem."

As if he needed the reminder! It was Tarrlok who'd last left scratches down his back and kept him from removing his shirt when training for a full week… but Tenzin acquiesced, at least a little. He kissed down past where his skin showed.

"I know this must seem foreign to you," Tarrlok said, "but people actually look at m—" He broke off in a gasp as Tenzin locked his teeth around his nipple, his hand coming up to press at the back of Tenzin's head, keeping him there. "That's... a more acceptable place, yes."

A few soft licks and a hissing suck of cool air across sensitized skin and Tenzin drew back enough to give equal attention to Tarrlok's other nipple. Only happy with his work when both were hardened against his teeth, Tenzin gave a last bite to the swell of his pectoral before looping his elbows beneath Tarrlok's knees and pressing them back while he kissed down his bared stomach with clear intentions.

Tarrlok wriggled, getting into a more comfortable position on his increasingly wrinkled coat. He rested both hands on Tenzin's head, scratching at the stubble beginning to grow at the nape, trailing his fingers along the arrow from memory. "This is a far better use of your mouth than arguing with me," Tarrlok hummed. "You should do more of this and less talking.”

Tenzin bit a little harder than was necessary at Tarrok's gorgeously-sculpted hip bone and muttered a, "quiets you nicely, too…" and continued to nip and kiss to the very base of his body.

Tarrlok winced and rolled his hip a little harder than he had to in turn, then affected a self-satisfied voice as he said, "You know better than that, Tenzin. I've told you, the way to keep my mouth shut is to put something in it."

They would have to see about that. Tenzin ducked his head, pushed back Tarrlok's thighs, and drew a long, wet lick up along the length of his half-hard prick. He drew his head up enough for his beard to tickle his thigh, his warm breath on his sex, and watched the cold, hard and conceited look on Tarrlok's face melt around the edges.

"That can be arranged."

"Oh?" hummed Tarrlok, letting his eyes fall shut. Even the rough brush of Tenzin's beard was welcome. The waterbender rubbed absent circles over Tenzin's scalp, halfheartedly trying to push him back between his legs.

"Business first," Tenzin tutted against his skin. "But I'm used to you forgetting that," 

Tarrlok forgot his lazy pleasure for a moment and laughed, raising his head to give the airbender an incredulous look. "That's pretty rich coming from you! You practically have to be dragged into discussing business by a decree!" He shifted and pushed himself up with one hand. "Like now. How long is it going to take you to get to fucking?"

"For as long as I can enjoy you not politicking," shot back Tenzin before taking the first two inches of Tarrlok's cock between his lips and lathing over it with his tongue.

"Oh, you like me talki—" Tarrlok broke off in a hiccup and bit his lip hard, slumping back on the table. A deep breath and a cleared throat later, he tried again, "You like me talking politics. It always revs you up."

"You're projecting," Tenzin replied against his sex, giving it another wet lick from base to crown. He wasn't certain that Tarrlok was, but he was not about to concede to it when the man sounded that taken with the sensations.

"I am not," Tarrlok said as firmly as that lick allowed him. "Those times when I get you  _ really _ angry—usually over infrastructure, for some reason?—when you bend me over and go hard, you do this wonderful little growl, and you only ever do it when I've gotten you good and wound up. Clearly you like it."

Tenzin, mouth still locked around Tarrlok's cock and sinking further down, made eye contact with him and gave a soft, unbelieving hum. Kneading his thighs, he found it to be quite good practice in breathing to take his sex to the opening of his throat.

Tarrlok sighed, the sound edging on a moan, and let his eyes drop shut again. The fingers of one hand dallied along the path of Tenzin's arrow. "I'll give you this," Tarrlok said, "you do know how to fuck. Suppose you had to be good at something."

And he would be indignant if he weren't so proud of the compliment. A less-than-lazy lick down over Tarrlok's sac and his tongue lathed lower to his hole, pressing against any resistance and probing deeper, stretching his willing hole wider.

_ Keep talking now _ , Tenzin thought smugly with a little hidden grin against his skin. And, f or the moment, Tenzin got his way, and Tarrlok fell silent aside from a quiet moan, nearly lost beneath the rushing of the water. The lazy dallying of the waterbender's fingers became caresses, urging Tenzin on.

Not that Tenzin's plan was delayed by his urging, and this was a matter best not rushed. He traced the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue and then brought one hand between Tarrlok's thighs to stretch him wider and wider still.

"When you're ready," Tenzin murmured against his thigh, placing sweet kisses in a meandering line as he waited for a word of encouragement.

"If Pema knew how well you ate ass, you two'd never have another child," Tarrlok hummed with a small, private smirk. "No, I'm ready; go on."

Tarrlok was aware the line he walked between outrage and arousal with Tenzin, like riding a squall with no guarantees, and they both knew it. In that moment, he was close to crossing said line, but not quite close enough.

So, he drew himself to his full height over Tarrlok, took in the sight of him laid out before him: knees up near his ears, ass glistening and cock throbbing. His body responded to the enticing vision before his reason could, and Tenzin braced himself on the desk with his palms planted on either side of Tarrlok's waist as he plunged his cock crown-deep into him.

Tarrlok bit his lip, hard enough to turn it pale, and let his head thump against the desk. It was the slowness that caused him trouble; Tenzin when he was rough and quick was easily taken, but like this Tarrlok had time to feel the stretch around the head, feel the fill of Tenzin's prick as it slid into him. Still...

"See, Tenzin? Don't we have so much more fun when you don't talk?"

Tenzin had tried to ignore the needling, but Tarrlok had a knack for driving him up a wall. He leaned low, kept his thrusts shallow, and growled in the waterbender's ear, "Do you ever shut up?"

That got him a low, throaty chuckle, and a pair of wiry arms winding around his shoulders and keeping him close.

"Only way to keep my mouth shut," Tarrlok repeated against his cheek, like a reminder, "is to occupy it."

Which was fair enough. Tenzin drove shallow and fast into his ass and occupied his lover's mouth with a kiss. And, when he drew back, he replaced his lips with two fingers to keep him entertained. Tarrlok's lips curved into a smile around his fingers, and the waterbender sucked at them. Silenced at last, he gave himself over to the pleasure of it, eyes drifting shut and a low moan slipping out, muffled. One of his hands fell from Tenzin's shoulder to brush over a still-taut nipple.

Breathing deep through his nose to keep himself steady, Tenzin needed all the help he could get. Between Tarrlok's body splayed out before him, wanton and hedonistic, the needy touches to his body, and the way his ass gripped over the first few inches of his cock, he could easily fall into a mindless haze. Which would be undignified, and signal a loss of control … a win for Tarrlok. And he could not have that.

For a moment—a brief, daring moment, filled with both shame and excitement—Tarrlok opened up  _ all _ his senses, and Tenzin's heart was a frantic drumbeat in his inner ear, thrumming hypnotically in the same space where Tarrlok always knew the phase of the moon, even as the airbender struggled to keep himself under control.

Tarrlok made a choked noise and slid down his hand to grab Tenzin's ass, trying to drive him deeper.

And Tenzin denied him…  _ for the moment _ . Despite the aching want to delve deep and hard, make the desk groan in protest beneath their bodies, and cover the sound of the burbling water with Tarrlok's screams, he withheld the impulse. Instead, his fingertips teased at Tarrlok's sharp, clever tongue, and his cock teased shallow and fast thrusts.

It earned him a tart bite at the knuckles and a frustrated growl from Tarrlok. His hand tightened on Tenzin's ass, fingers digging into clothed flesh to the point of pain, and his eyes flickered open to give the airbender an irritated glare. The expression was, perhaps, somewhat undermined by his blush and the glistening spit in the corner of his mouth

It was a vision that Tarrlok made was enough of a victory for Tenzin's tastes. With a huff and a groan, Tenzin plunged deep into that teasing, tight heat, and tried not to collapse at the sensations that overtook his mind.

Fingers deep in Tarrlok's mouth, still toying with his tongue, he gathered his senses and leaned in close to his ear to whisper, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

And for him, in that moment, it was no lie.

Tarrlok arched off the desk, his back curving as—for a heartbeat—Tenzin struck a spark of raw pleasure inside him. A choked noise, grunted around Tenzin's fingers, escaped, and his eyes fell shut again.

And then, of course, they flew right open again as he stared, startled, at Tenzin. Part of him wanted to recoil, to push Tenzin off and kick him out, tell him to take this unwelcome intimacy with him; but the rest of him was flushed with pleasure and Tenzin's heartbeat and a desperate, bleeding greed that wanted everything Tenzin could give him.

Tenzin noticed it not at all, he was too lost in the scent of lavender and mint and salt water that overwhelmed him as he buried his face into the mass of mahogany braids and nuzzled the hairline, and the way it felt when their bodies met with a  _ slap! _ at the end of each hard deep thrust.

"Nngh," Tarrlok choked out and bit down on Tenzin's fingers again. Held down as he was, he could do nothing but accept Tenzin's cock which had its own kind of charm—its own thoroughly thick, heavy, hilt-deep charm—but he needed more; needed  _ control _ .

He squirmed and pushed at Tenzin's shoulders, trying to free his legs. His attempt successful, Tenzin looked comically puzzled as he dropped Tarrlok's thighs, paused, and removed his fingers from his mouth.

Tenzin was breathless when he asked, "Are you all right?"

Tarrlok took a few moments to regain his own breath as well, but he still managed to sound somewhat offended when he said, "I don't know what you and Pema get up to, but I don't need to be held down."

"Whatever you want," he replied in a pant. Easing back and holding up both hands in acquiescence, Tenzin couldn't help but glare a little at the implication.

Tarrlok raised his head, his eyebrow arched. His thighs prickled as the blood returned to them, and he hooked them over Tenzin's sides. "Anything I want...?" he prodded.

"I— yes?" Tenzin asked, panting and unsure with the distraction of the hot throbbing ring of muscle around the base of his prick.

Shifting away from Tenzin, Tarrlok pulled off his cock with a low, shaky moan. "Get on the desk," he commanded, voice trembling, and rolled onto his knees.

Tenzin did as he was told, settling on the edge of the desk and unable to keep the disappointed look from his already-long face, he started to say, "What are you—"

Tarrlok threw one long leg over Tenzin's thighs to straddle his lap, slim hands pushing on the airbender's shoulders, pressing him back onto the desktop. "I think you're getting old, Tenzin," said Tarrlok idly. He reached between his legs to grab Tenzin's cock, holding it in place as he settled back, sliding down onto the shaft. "You're— you're increasingly slow on the uptake."

Melting at the heat that wrapped around his prick as Tarrlok gripped him tight and enveloped him, Tenzin let himself be pinned beneath his weight and the liquid motions of his hips. "You're baiting me," he said and set his teeth to Tarrlok's shoulder.

"Surely not!" Tarrlok breathed with overwrought offense. His breath hitched, and his hand came up to cradle the back of Tenzin's head. "I'm saying, uhm..." He rolled his hips, sinking further down on Tenzin, and stifled a moan. "That— that maybe you consider retirement."

"Is that so?" probed Tenzin. His gray-blue eyes flashed with anger and he forgot that he'd pinpointed Tarrlok's motives. He bit into his shoulder and gave a shallow, restrained thrust up into the sinking, shimmering heat of his lover's body, pinned back though he was.

Tarrlok laughed, warm and breathy, across Tenzin's ear and said, "That's so. Don't you have airbenders to train?" He met Tenzin's attempt at a thrust with a more thorough one of his own, rocking over his lover's cock with an eagerness that didn't match his words.

"You'd miss me," Tenzin replied, letting Tarrlok do as he wished,sinking into the flood of sensation that would drown his thoughts. The ones which wondered, ever-so distantly, if he echoed Tenzin's own thoughts, and if Tarrlok meant what he said.

"You know where my apartment is," Tarrlok shot back, his voice somehow both breathless and conversational. "You can find some excuse to visit now and again." He canted back his hips and took Tenzin to the base with a trembling moan. "I— I  _ would _ miss this dick."

And Tenzin's eyes as he watched him in wonder. And Tenzin's voice as he moaned in his ear. And Tenzin's laughter when they were done and simply—no. Tarrlok quashed that train of thought ruthlessly.

" _ I _ would miss  _ you _ ," Tenzin responded, his voice strained but level as he raised both hands to cup Tarrlok's face and draw him down for a kiss just as firmly as Tarrlok lowered his hips.

Tarrlok made a rough sound into the kiss, but didn't break it, his hands curling in Tenzin's ridiculous saffron robes. He relished the warmth of Tenzin's hands on his face almost as much as the heated weight of Tenzin's prick up his ass, and that was a frightening thought.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was driven by his lover's clear need for attention, fingers sliding back into his hair, nails on Tarrlok's scalp as he swallowed down his intensity and met it with affection as much as he did passion.

Tarrlok allowed it for a few more moments, losing himself in affectionate touches and a thudding heartbeat, before batting Tenzin's hands away and drawing back from the kiss, straightening up. And then, one hand curling in Tenzin's collar for purchase, he began riding him in earnest, the desk creaking beneath them.

A shaky "Oh!" was all that Tenzin could manage in response, one hand sliding down to grab at the edge of the desk and the other to wrap around Tarrlok's bobbing cock.

Biting his lip hard, Tarrlok managed to stay silent, but he shifted his thrusts to roll forward into Tenzin's hand as well, grinding at the depth of each thrust. Each pass angled to let Tenzin's dick send exquisite, teasing jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Tenzin leaned away from Tarrlok enough to watch him move, enraptured by the roll of his hips, the noises he restrained, and the silvery leak of precum that spilled over the back of his knuckles as he tugged at his cock.

Tarrlok's eyes fell shut, his brows drawing together as if in concentration, and his breath coming in time with his movements. At the corner of the desk, the lamp started quietly but audibly rattling as his movements picked up speed and force. The light danced across his hair, his body, catching his movement in ways that fascinated Tenzin. His hand unclenched from around his prick and slid up Tarrlok's bending-carved body, tracing each point of interest and letting him move over him like a force of nature.

Mouth falling open, Tarrlok's attempts at silence fell by the wayside. Soft, breathy moans were escaping him, and his hand found Tenzin's, long fingers intertwining with the airbender's. His eyes opened a thin, glittering slit, and he drank in the wonder on Tenzin's face like wine.

Tenzin allowed Tarrlok to take full control; of the affection, the pace and tempo, and of all his attention. Squeezing his hand, firm but gentle, he contained his own climax through discipline and little else.

Tarrlok leaned forward, canting his hips into a position that he knew, from ill-gotten experience, would press Tenzin's cock inside him just so. Sure enough, as he slid down, a thrumming burst of pleasure shot through him, making his prick twitch and tearing a choked noise from his throat. He let his head drop forward, two of his braids slipping over his shoulders, and rocked back again harder. "Oh, Full Moon!"

The change in angle, the ebb and flow of Tarrlok's movements, the overwhelming scent as his braids fell over him... Tenzin whimpered, grip at his fingers and grit his teeth to hold on—the sacrilegious phrasing promised him it would not be much longer.

Tarrlok's free hand pressed full-force down on Tenzin's chest, curling in his tunic, as Tarrlok rocked with increasingly frantic need to the noisy protest of both desk and lamp, mingling with the sound of skin meeting skin, the symphony drowned out by the rush of water down the wall.

"Tenzin, Tenzin, your dick is so— Yue's  _ braids _ —!" Tarrlok gasped under his breath. He slumped further, head down, his body a tense, rutting curve, rocking back onto Tenzin's sex with desperation.

"Oh, Tarrlok," Tenzin choked, falling back onto one elbow and letting the other man's intensity break over him. Craning his neck as his whole body throbbed with his own erratic heartbeat, and sucking a shaky breath out of Tarrlok's mouth with a desperate kiss.

Tarrlok met the kiss with a sound like a dry sob, clutching at Tenzin's hand and tunic both, trembling. "Say my name again," he begged, muffled, against Tenzin's lips.

He obeyed without hesitation. It was quite easy to let Tarrlok's name spill out of him, over and over again, and later Tenzin would be very ashamed of his lack of self control… but in that moment, it was perfect.

Tenzin stopped fighting restraint and gave in, hips stuttering to reach the pace Tarrlok set and meet him in every thrust.

The world became the water, the moon, the drumbeat of Tenzin's heart and the fill of his dick. Tarrlok sobbed for real and came, spilling himself across Tenzin's ruffled robes, burying his face against the airbender's throat. "Oh, fuck; oh, fuck...!"

That Tenzin's climax came close on his heels meant little to him—he was far too entranced by the emotion in Tarrlok's voice, transmuted from anger to pure arousal, to have done anything else but cling and fill him up with his own cum.

Tarrlok rode out the waves of their climax, even as he felt the pleasure fade and felt slick heat dripping down his thighs, rocking against Tenzin's still-hard sex for a few more moments, his breath catching. He fell still, slumping onto Tenzin, boneless. "I could ride your dick for hours," he murmured.

Tenzin thought to comment that it hadn't even been a half an hour, but his head was clearing from the haze of lust and he said instead, "I could let you." And pressed a kiss to Tarrlok's temple before he contradicted himself by pulling out of his ass.

Tarrlok laughed, releasing his hold on Tenzin's hand and robes both, fingers stiff and jittery. With some effort, he pushed himself upright off the airbender to sit on the desk, still panting for breath. He felt loose and comfortable, both physically—his muscles trembling and his hole still quivering—and mentally, and he spent a moment reveling in it.

After allowing themselves both a moment of enjoyment before he could feel a pang of guilt, Tenzin asked, "Would you mind…?" gesturing at the telltale stain on his robes.

Tarrlok blinked at him, then snorted and waved his hand, a half dozen globes of water coming to his bidding and soaking into Tenzin's robes—save for one that swerved into Tenzin's face. Tarrlok let the water sit for a moment, instead pushing his braids back, before drawing it back out of the fabric. "You can dry off the rest yourself.”

"Thank you," said Tenzin, banishing the wet spot (and the water to his face) with a blast of air. To prove his gratitude, though, he leaned in for another kiss this time to Tarrlok's mouth.

"You're wel—" Tarrlok said before that kiss landed, and he let it happen for a few moments before drawing back, avoiding Tenzin's eyes. "You're sitting on my coat," he said to the waterfall, pushing himself off the desk.

"Oh." He stood, held up the jacket and, giving it a shake to work out the wrinkles they'd kneaded into it to little effect, he handed it back. "Sorry about that."

Tarrlok shrugged it one before snagging his pants off the chair and retrieving one of his shoes from halfway under the desk. "No need to apologise," he said, getting dressed. "I'm used to you making a mess of things; usually it's with words."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to NothingEnough for the hand in cleaning this up to make it presentable to the general public, despite him barely having watched the first season of LoK at all.


End file.
